is that you
by i luv cartoons
Summary: set 5 years after margaret left for college Mordecai has a perfect life he has a wife called cailin a child called Kiki and everything in the park family was simple well yes that was until two new park workers turned their life upside down soon mordecais having flashbacks about him clinging on to Margaret will he be able to fight these flashbacks just in enough time to raise Kiki


Is that you

Chapter 1 living the new life

Mordecai and Rigby had just come back from clubbing they had met

Cailin. she was a blue jay like mordecai she had a lighter feather colour

And her black spot on the side of her head curved at the end she was

Eileen's newest friend her and mordecai hadn't been the same since

Margaret the former coffee shop waitress and mordecais old crush

Had left for college. Since Mordecai and Cailin met they had tried dating

Each other and it worked out well! Last night Mordecai Rigby and

Eileen and Cailin all celebrated their Relationship during the night Rigby

And Eileen got together and were soon getting married Benson and

His wife Audrey had a child called Brandon. Muscleman retired from

The park to live his life with starla and his triplets Milla monty and mandy Mordecai and cailin didn't start early or take it too far on their

First date. Instead they took little steps as their relationship as boyfriend

And girlfriend grew stronger to this day on their life was perfect until

Two new park workers changed their life!

Montage

It was Mordecai and cailins anniversary date they had been dating for

Five years and mordecai wanted to take to the next level! He put the

Ring in his pocket and took cailin to il costosos! "Cailin" said Mordecai

"We have been getting to know each other better ever since Eileen

Introduced you to me Cailin". He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket

"Will you marry me"! she was shocked happy and surprised at the

same time "yes" she said quietly mordecai got closer to her "yes" she

said Mordecai was happy and excited he finally had got a girlfriend

but now this was even better a wife.

Marriage

Mordecai and cailin held hands as the wedding bell's were ringing

They smiled at each other he could see his parents, Rigby, Eileen,

Benson, Pops, skips, and all the rest of his family.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the priest Mordecai held cailin's hands as they smiled at each other and pulled themselves into a

fantasy kiss! He loved it and so did cailin.

First child

Cailin was startled how could she tell Mordecai this she patted her belly

"Don't worry little one it will be okay" said Cailin mordecai had come

home from work "hey honey how was your day" said Mordecai Cailin

breathed in deeply Mordecai there's something I need to tell you she

led Mordecai into their room "im pregnant!" said Cailin Mordecai looked at the other blue jay sitting with him "that's great cailin I would

love to raise it with you!" said Mordecai.

Newborn baby

The park family was gathered round in the waiting room Pops was

Scared, Benson was comforting him, Brandon was playing in the toy

Box not noticing the screaming coming from down the delivery room,

Skips was looking after Mordecai and cailin, Rigby and Eileen were

Watching TV Muscleman starla and the triplets had come to visit,

Hi five ghost just looked down the hall worried. Suddenly the screams

Stoped and there was the faint sound of little cries! A doctor came

Out of the Room "visitors the baby is now born" said the doctor

The park family was led by the doctor into the delivery room inside

Was mordecai Cailin and skips stood there with looks of glory on their

Faces. Mordecai had tears of joy in his eyes as he stared at cailin her

Feathers tangled, with a happy face, holding a pink bundle, so what's

The gender said Rigby a beautiful baby girl said Mordecai the blanket

Was uncovered to reveal a light feathered blue jay who looked just like

Her mother "I want to see" said four year old Brandon Mordecai lifted

Him up he looked at the little girl sleeping she had cailin's bright blue

Eyes, her light feathers, and the curve that came off the end of her

Black Mark,. "She's so beautiful Mordecai" said cailin "what shall we

Name her" I was thinking of Kiara-lee said Mordecai "we shall call her

Kiki for short" said Eileen that's right said cailin my little kiki.

Montage ends

And their life was perfect well at least it was until when two new park

Members will come and make this life "regular"!.

(AN so yeah this montage was also like a mini drabble collection

any way in this next chapter Kiki or Kiara-lee what ever you want to

call her will be five in chapter 2 and then you will meet my two new

OCs and of cource

Toon luvers out


End file.
